Alice
Alice Ip (亜利寿, A-liss Ip) is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Originally from Hong Kong, Alice is one of the biggest pop stars in Japan, leader of a girl group. She had trouble adjusting to her new life and used to get a little lonely thinking of her hometown, but lately her friends say she’s been smiling a lot more whenever she’s with them. Games in order of appearance: *''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX'' (2001) *''DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2'' (2005) *''DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2'' (2007) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (2008) *''DanceDanceRevolution S+'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2'' (2010) *''DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX'' (2011) *''DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars'' (2013) *''DanceDanceRevolution'' (2013) Design and Conception Here is what the designers of Alice have to say: "Alice was a tough one to create, even with the original sketch. She hasn’t really changed in appearance, so only the designers can tell." - DDR X Character and Personality Alice is described as very kind and sweet, yet also very shy. Debuting in Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX, she was the only character to look away from the screen when selected. This small behavior carried through future games, as seen through her shyness in everyone's stories in SMM and her own. She values her close friends, and keeps in touch with people by writing letters. In SuperNOVA2 and onwards, Alice is portrayed as not only a good dancer but a talented yet modest pop singer. As well, as seen in Gus's story, Alice reveals that she's usually a tired or worn out person. This is most likely due to her working seven days a week due to her hectic schedule. Appearance Alice appears to have a back-length long dark blue hair with full trimmed bangs and black eyes. Alice/Outfits Street Master Mode Alice eventually found her way to the party, where she met a robot and a queen that looked strangely familiar… The queen kept staring at her for some reason, but Alice didn’t have a clue why, so she just stared right back. Trivia *Alice is a talented pop singer. *She and the other two dancers in her dance idol group are in a couple of the random background videos before SuperNOVA. Alice also appears in the background still of ever snow. **Her most notable song appearance is in 桜, where she appears in the album art, background, and background video. *In DDR X SMM, Alice's thermal vest in her character select screen and her dubbing icon is pink instead of red. *In DDR Dance Wars, she wears her outfit from DDR X2. However, her feathered crown has been replaced with a ribbon. Quotes *(To Alice)'' "Wait... you're... me???"'' *(To Zero)" "No matter. This for Dance for becoming"" *(To Queen-Zukin)'' "Oh, for crying out loud! What now?"'' *(To Queen-Zukin)'' "Not like ANYONE has time for chit-chat around here..."'' *(To herself)'' "It... It was all a dream..."'' *(To Gus) "Lately I haven't gotten enough sleep. Got a good wake-up tune?" *(To Rage) "Mmm... reminds of when I lived in Japan. Home is nice, but Japan was so much fun." *(To Disco) "Oh right. I forgot it was a contest... but I really enjoyed it. Thank you!" Gallery Newch alice img.jpg|Alice's DDR SuperNOVA2 outfit Alice End.png|Alice waking up in Revolution Park after a strange dream in the end of her story. Newch alice img2.jpg|Alice's DDR SuperNOVA2 alternative outfit Alice-Gus.png|Alice & Gus in SMM (Street Master Mode) Alice img1.gif|Alice's outfit in X2 alice_img1 (1).gif|Alice's outfit in X alice.gif|Alice's thumbnail in DDR X alice (1).gif|Alice's thumbnail in DDR X2 alice_img2.gif|Alice's bunny ears and panda backpack accessories in DDR X alice (2).gif|Alice's thumbnail in DDR X aliceov.gif|Alice's thumbnail in DDR X charaback_alice.gif|Alice's DDR 5thMIX appearance GusAlice.jpg|Alice & Gus & Rinon. GusAlice copy.jpg|Alice & Gus Sakura (X2).png|Alice in SAKURA's album art. Alice X2 Cut-in 1.png|X2 20/50 combo cut-in. Alice X2 Cut-in 2.png|X2 100 combo cut-in. Alice X2 Cut-in 3.png|X2 50%/90% mark cut-in. his_ateam.jpg his_alice.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:China Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars Category:DDR 2013